Lightning Dragon of DxD
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: He was powerful,he knew that from the beginning of his career.But what good was power if he couldn't use his own to protect the people he cared about?He had contemplated this for a long time now but only by being sent to an alternative world does he learn the true meaning of what it means to have power.Okay time 4 something refreshing a Laxus DxD crossover no pairing decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**As I have said in previous story chapters the idea of a DxD Laxus story has been on my mind for a while it was just how I wanted to get things started that was my problem, I didn't know if I wanted to pair him with someone or not and who it would be, the first person if I were to pair him would have been Akeno seeing as they both use lightning but then some ideas came floating in and it just started rolling. Just letting you guys know this takes place a few years after the Alveraz war in the Ft universe and most likely will take place during either the second or third season of the DxD universe possible leaning more towards the third and another thing to note is that this chapter was made before chap 486/487 was released so nothing about the white Dragneel was known about the time of writing, anyway hope you enjoy my newest story.**

Ever since the war with the Alveraz empire, Zeref and the Spriggan twelve had subsided Fiore had been peacefully and steadily rebuilding itself. The guilds of Fiore had miraculously pulled through in their darkest hour but not without cost, even if both Zeref and Acnologia had been defeated there were countless lives lost in the war and no guild was hit harder with loss than Fairy tail.

Natsu died after he killed Zeref who had revealed they were brothers and that Natsu's life was tied to Zeref's, his death affected everyone in the guild specifically his team, Lisanna, Lucy and Happy who even after a year were still trying to get over their losses. Perhaps the only person who experienced as much loss or maybe just a little more was the 9th guild master of Fairy tail; Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus had lost the two most important people in his life, he was helpless in that time when his grandfather master Makarov and the person who he had decided he would spend his life with after the war Mirajane were killed. He was late, he was always too late to prevent the people he cared about from being hurt and he despised himself for that. Laxus knew not who it was that killed the people most important, when he arrived at the scene he immediately came to the conclusion that it was the only spriggan in sight.

He never bothered learning their name as when he arrived at the scene greeted with that horrific sight every shred of his humanity disappeared in that moment and he completely obliterated the Spriggan leaving no trace of his body behind, nothing but ash. He later learned that this spriggan was actually a descendant of Natsu and Zeref going by the name Lacarde Dragneel and despite his humanity leaving him it was indeed a tough battle as Lacarde was incredibly powerful, but after a gruesome battle Laxus did in fact obliterate his existence.

Currently Laxus sits near the bar with a blank expression on his face, he now longer adorns his large fur lined black coat but instead he wore the same large black and gold trimmed over coat that he wore when he went to rescue his grandfather from the Alveraz empire underneath which he wore his usual purple suite shirt. The only change to his coat was the Wizard Saint emblem embroidered into the back of it.

After the war the council had reformed and no longer needed the wizard saint to hold temporary seats. However, the death of God Serena there was a position left to be filled and in recognition of his skills, power, etc. Laxus was given the title awarding him the first seat as the number one Wizard saint and the title of The Thunder God of Ishgar.

But it did little to improve Laxus' view of himself, he was still too weak in his own opinion and he had not stopped training whenever he could in the last three and a bit years since the war ended. If you were to look at his face you think he was a lot older than just twenty-seven years old, not physically but from the look in his eyes, the look that showed when a man had seen too much in his time.

"Hey master why you so sad?" a high pitched voice asked causing the lightning mage to glance down to the side to see Gray and Juvia's three-year-old daughter Fuya. He could only smile at the child, she was very like he parents, she had Juvia's eyes and face (thank god) and she had Gray's hair and magic or at least she would when she was old enough to use it. Laxus then glanced around at all the other young soon to be mages of the guild, there was Gajeel's and Levy's kid, Elfman and Evergreen's and Alzack and Bisca's second kid. Seeing all the young kids run around playing together was one of the few things that could bring a smile to his face these days.

"Don't worry kid I was just thinking about some council stuff; now why don't you go play with the other kids" the 9th said with a smile and being the gullible child nearly all are at her age, Fuya believed he was telling the truth before she did what she was told and went to play with the other kids.

"You shouldn't lie to kids you now" a feminine voice chided from behind Laxus making him turn to face a now sixteen-year-old Wendy Marvel or well four hundred and twenty-three if you were being specific. At any rate Wendy, in the last three years like she always wanted but never admitted out loud was starting to look more like her Edolas self.

Laxus let out a sigh, "I forgot you were working the bar today, at any rate it's not like she would understand if I told her" Laxus replied causing Wendy to shrug. "I suppose your right but even at that you should at least talk to someone about it, we all lost people Laxus but it's been three years you need to forgive yourself, there was no way you could have known where you were when Eileen/Irene cast Universe One" Wendy said sympathetically placing a hand in the lightning mages shoulder.

Wendy had down more than physically grow in the last three years, while she now did have mastery over her dragon force and was S-class as well as one of the strongest members in the guild she had also grown a lot more mature and confident in herself. No longer was she the self-doubting child of the past who depended on others to protect her and would stutter over her own words in embarrassment, no instead she was a young strong independent woman who took charge of herself and was the idol of many young children both inside and out of the guild. She was also one of the few people allowed to call him by his name the others being the thunder god tribe if they wished, Lisanna, Elfman and he usually allowed the children to call him whatever they wanted which for a while was Mr. or Master Lala due to finding his name hard to pronounce.

"Every time I see you I still can't believe that you used to be that shy little girl I met back on Tenrou Island; time sure does fly" Laxus said in amusement as he leaned his head back staring up to the ceiling. It was then the guild doors opened revealing a cloaked figure walking in and suspiciously enough in the eyes of the dragonslayers, they had no scent.

"What business do you have with Fairy tail?" Laxus asked in an authoritive manner as he got up and walked towards the stranger with Wendy and Gajeel not to far behind. The figure didn't answer instead he continued walking up to Laxus who narrowed his eyes in suspicion as did other members of the guild.

Suddenly the stranger stopped only a few feet away from Laxus and thanks to her hearing being the greatest amongst the dragonslayers present Wendy was able to pick up the figure mumbling some very ominous words causing her to spring into action. "Get out of the way he's about to attack!" the blue haired teen shouted as she launched herself towards the figure, and although their hood hid their face he was gritting his teeth under the hood.

"SILENCE YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" an all too familiar voice that Laxus immediately recognised shouted before a dark purple blast of magic connected with Wendy sending her flying past Laxus. The force from the attack blew the strangers hood down revealing none other than Ivan Dreyar but before said man could assault any one any further his true target beat him to the punch.

"IVAN YOU BASTARD!" with one massive lunge Laxus, his right fist covered in lightning, Laxus gave his father an uppercut the force of which caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head before he was launched through the guild's roof and then some as he continued to soar into the sky followed by a pillar of lightning rising with him. The children in the guild just looked on in awe as this was the first they had seen the guild master use his magic let alone magic that was that powerful, sure their parents showed them magic from time to time but it was always low grade spells and nothing like what they had just witnessed. However, what Laxus didn't notice, or anyone else for that matter was as he had lunged at his father that he passed through an intangible portal.

Laxus only stared at the hole in the roof he created momentarily wondering if his father not that he cared about the old bastard anymore had survived, not that if mattered Laxus really didn't consider him a part of the Dreyar family anymore. The lightning mage then went over to Wendy to give her a hand and see if she was okay. "Hey you okay?" Laxus asked as he held his hand out for Wendy to take. "Yeah I'm okay the attack wasn't really that strong, thanks" she replied giving him a smile as she took his hand both unaware of what was about to transpire. "Damn that Ivan how the hell did he get out of prison?" the lightning mage grumbled out before he started feeling strange, as if his body weighed less. It was only Laxus who was feeling this but Wendy as well.

"I feel strange"

"Me too, did he cast some sort of spell?"

"I heard him mutter some stuff that's why I attacked maybe that was a spell"

Both Wendy and Laxus exchanged their questions and answer before they began inspecting their bodies, physically they could see nothing wrong, their magic didn't feel off or strange so what could it be. It was at this point everyone turned to a celestial spirit mage when they heard a glass shatter before she started walking towards the pair.

"Lucy what's the matter?" Wendy asked worryingly when she saw the look of what one could describe as horror on her friend's face. "This feeling it couldn't be, it's just like Eclipse" the stellar spirit mage said causing everyone's eyes to widen. "What do you mean?" Laxus asked curiously not getting what she meant. "I can feel a magic very similar to Eclipse emanating from you both" Lucy revealed causing a few gasps of shock to resound throughout the guild.

"There's no way…you don't think Ivan did this?" Wendy asked Laxus, panic evident in her voice; it was understandable in the sense that neither she or he knew what the result of this magic would be if it was in anyway similar to Eclipse, they could be transported to the past, future, to a different world or possible even be erased from existence. "It's possible even if only slightly, but even if that was the case the spell should have only affected me…unless!" Laxus answered before he came to a sudden realisation.

"Nobody touch me or Wendy, this stuff spreads!" Laxus shouted suddenly scaring everyone in the process, "Sorry Wendy this is my fault, whatever this magic is it has affected you because of me" Laxus apologized but before Wendy could tell him it was alright their body's started glowing "What the?" said sky dragonslayer shouted as she stared at her hands in shock, it was like how their bodies looked when they were returning to Earthland from Edolas. Did this mean she was being transport back to Edolas or another world.

"Oi Lucy what's happening?" Laxus asked now sounding more panicked, Lucy pretty much had the same thought as Wendy when she saw their bodies glowing, "I don't know but if I had to guess your most likely being dragged into another world or reality, I don't know how to stop this; if there was a way to do so using celestial spirit magic or any other for that matter I'm sure my spirits would have told me by now" Lucy tried to explain calmly but that failed miserably as she and Levy were rattling each other's brain's for ideas of how to prevent this.

"What so we're just supposed to let this happen!" Wendy shouted at the two bookworms, "We're sorry but we can't find anything, the best we can probably do is try to bring you back from wherever or whenever you're sent to but even then we don't know if we'll be able to do that" Levy stated as she frantically flipped through book after book like she had been doing for the last five minutes causing Laxus to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well if that's our best option then Erza you're the temporary master in my absence, if I don't return then fill Gildarts in and give him the position he'll understand" the lightning mage ordered getting a nod of compliance from the redhead before the glowing of both his own and Wendy's bodies intensified. "Wendy!" Carla shouted out in worry as she flew towards her long-time partner and friend seeing her body starting to disappear.

"No Carla stay back, there no telling what's going to happen to us so please stay back" Wendy pleaded her best friend causing the white feline to stop in its tracks, "The same goes for you lot" Laxus said in a serious tone referring to the thunder god tribe when he saw them all stepping forward. "But Laxus what will we do without you, there can't be a thunder god tribe without a thunder god to follow" Freed shouted in an emotional mess causing Laxus to laugh, "Jeez you need to calm down, you were all talented individual mages before I found you; I'm sure you're all very capable of doing the same at this point in your lives" Laxus said in amused tone any sounds of panic gone from his voice.

By this time a little more than half of Laxus' body had disappeared while almost three quarters of Wendy's was gone. The rest of the time was spent giving what most of the members would assume false hope to the two disappearing mages both of whom only took it at face value and didn't really believe that there was a chance they would be brought back.

"Well just do you best guys we'll see you soon" Laxus said before both his head and Wendy's finally disappeared leaving a deathly silent guild before a few of the members burst into tears at the prospect of never seeing their comrades again.

 **With Laxus**

The bright light that had invaded his vision blinding him momentarily had subsided, he lay on the hard ground beneath him but he was alone, Wendy was nowhere in sight. Opening his eyes Laxus was greeted by the strange sight of a red sky above him, not once in his life had he seen a red sky nor did he remember being outside.

"Wendy, where are you? Wendy?" Laxus asked groggily as he forced himself but much to his worry Wendy wasn't in sight. Taking in his surroundings Laxus saw that he was surrounded in a canyon or a ravine of some sort. "Where the hell am I?" the slayer asked himself but he looked over himself for any injury.

Surprisingly there was none, his clothes weren't even ripped just a little dirty, he then frantically checked his pocket for a few things, much to his relief they were still there. Removing his hand from the pocket he opened it revealing a sapphire gemstone and a wizard saint pin.

The wizard saint pin was the very same one that belonged to his grandfather as it bore the number five on it referring to Makarov's rank. The gemstone was the exact gemstone Mirajane always wore around her neck, when he had found it he opted to give it to Lisanna and Elfman but they both convinced him to keep saying it would have been what Mira wanted.

Placing the items back in his pocket he figured it would be best to try a locate Wendy before something else did as there was no guarantee that she had woken up yet. Sniffing the air a few times Laxus found a multitude of smells he had never come across before, some were a mix of things and some were similar to smells he had come across before, the most prominently disturbing of which was the smell of several scents similar to that of demons.

Soon he located Wendy's scent but the demon like scents weren't too far from it "Ugh I don't like this, something is wrong with this whole situation; I better hurry" Laxus muttered to himself before he disappeared turning into a streak of lightning which quickly made its way through the ravine.

 **With Wendy**

Wendy had awoken to strange surroundings, as he eyes fluttered open she could see forestry, glimpses of a red sky and the faint glow of fire. "Where? Where am…huh" she asked herself sleepily but stooped mid-sentence when she realised something was preventing her from getting up causing her to look down only to see a rope around her mid-section most likely tying her up against a tree. "What when?" she started to say in a more frantic manner, she didn't remember getting caught by someone and having her arms and legs bound.

"Oh looky here, our little toy is awake" when she heard those words she wanted to vomit, the voice sounded so disgusting and his choice of words just accentuated that. Turning to the source of the voice Wendy saw a group of men varying in size and height as well as magic power although nothing too dangerous. But it was the shortest one in the middle her attention was focused on as he just stalked right up to her as if her owned her.

"Who are, what did you do to me!" Wendy growled out causing the man she assumed to be the leader to snicker before placing a hand on Wendy's cheek and smiling evilly "Nothing yet, and I am just humble bandit, with these my merry men" He said sarcastically before he stroked Wendy's cheek making her yet again want to vomit. "If you think you can touch me so freely you're sorely mistaken!" Wendy said in a threatening manner once again making the man laugh. "Really and how do you suppose you're going to make me sorry with your hands and feet tied up?" the man soon got his answer but in a very unexpected form.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Much to the man's surprise Wendy shot a large powerful twister of air from her mouth that unsurprisingly collided with the man before sending him flying while taking out several of 'his merry men' before finally crashing through a couple of trees leaving them in a very bad way. "Like that" Wendy spoke smugly, but she wouldn't be smug for long as she received a punch to the face resulting in a nasty bruise. The force of the punch disorientated her enough to allow for one of the other men to get a make shift gap over her mouth.

"You won't be pulling any shit like that again bitch; despite it being a shame to bruise that pretty face of yours it doesn't really matter seeing as we won't be paying much attention to that" this time a large muscular man spoke in a lecherous way making Wendy's eyes widen at what he was implying. Luckily a certain Lightning mage had heard the echo of Wendy's roar and instantly increased his speed towards the location.

Wendy continued to struggle in a desperate attempt to free herself from the ropes or at least enough to get her hands into a position where she could cast a half assed arms spell. But she only panicked more and more as the men got closer all of which with perverted looks on their face. **"Somebody anybody help me"**

As if a god answering a prayer Laxus slammed down into the ground landing on one knee between Wendy and the bandits who were stunned at seeing a person materialise out of lightning not knowing if such magic existed, but they quickly recomposed themselves as Laxus got up to his feet his expression shadowed.

"Well what's this, has big brother come to play her….o?" the man started but paused in hesitation at the aura the blond in front of him was giving of, it felt like death itself. Laxus immediately upon arrival seeing both Wendy's state and the looks on the men's faces had already figured out what was going to happen, Wendy could tell from the frightening aura Laxus was giving off that this wasn't going to end well for the bandits.

"Scum like you doesn't deserve to live!" Laxus had yet to reveal his expression but his voice was deadly serious, although he was holding back the amount of magic power he was giving off was suffocating for the bandits. Dark clouds began to gather overhead, before they violently started spewing out lightning in random directions, **"Fusion Bolt"** it was just a mutter but it was followed by a colossal tower of lightning raining down from the heavens before it struck the group of bandits who screamed in pain until there was silence. However, Laxus purposely left one alive to get some answers…for now.

Releasing Wendy, he checked her over for any other injuries apart from the bruise on her face, "Thanks for helping me, it made me want to vomit knowing what they planned to do to me" Wendy said in a quaky voice as the reality of the situation that if Laxus hadn't shown up then 'that' would have happened. "Well as your Friend and Guild master it's only natural that I destroy and save you from those who would bring you harm" he smiled at the teen before turning his attention to the remaining living member of the bandit group "Now".

Walking over to his downed, convulsing and paralysed body, Laxus picked the bandit's body up before slamming him against a tree trunk making him shake like a leaf. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know before you die, if you don't tell me then torture is your second choice" Wendy had never heard Laxus talk like this before It actually frightened her.

Ever since the war Laxus had once again changed it was almost like a part of his old self she had been told about had merged with his new reformed personality. She could understand his willingness to kill, hell it was necessary in some circumstances during the war with Zeref, if she had to for the sake of others she most likely would have taken someone's life if it was absolutely necessary.

"O-okay I'll tell you anything" the man said in a terrified tone causing Laxus to smirk before he took a breath in and let it back out as he tightened his grip on the bandit's shirt "Okay first off, where are we? what world is this? what year is it? What's the currency? and finally…"

"What the hell are you?"

 **Chapter end**

 **There we go, maybe not the greatest introduction chapter I've ever done but it just kind wrote itself that way. Now before anyone asks yes the bandits were actually devils or more specifically a band of stray devils. Now pairing wise this story is still undecided and before you vote in your reviews I'm saying this now, a Laxus Wendy pairing is completely off the table, why?**

 **Simple, age difference; realistically Wendy is only Sixteen in this story and Laxus is an entire eleven years older than her plus even just thinking about that pairing and how to write it is just too strange. Other than that there I can't imagine many other characters aside from Koneko that would cause a problem age wise. Usually I'll pick the pair that has the most votes, that I think I could write good chapters about and all-round basic chemistry so get thinking and let me now. Power wise for this story it's undecided how strong Wendy is, in the fairy tail guild with her current power level and skill she'd be ranked most likely second, third if Mira was still alive because after reading the latest chapter of the manga I'd rank Mira as the strongest female in the guild now.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

**Another chapter is here guys, I had not really expected the response I got for this story. Usually it takes a certain kind of skill to write good Laxus stories which I thought I didn't have considering how well my other Laxus story I doing at the moment, but I guess it may be due to the fact that the main isn't Natsu or Gray and it's refreshing to have Laxus in the DxD universe. At any rate let the second chapter commence.**

Three months had passed since Laxus and Wendy arrived at that strange place, they had been wondering about during this time and fighting anyone or thing that got in their way. However, the information they got from the bandit that day was still taking its time to settle into their brains.

 **Flashback**

" _ **Just what the hell are you?" Laxus growled out at the bandit who he knew by scent was no ordinary human. His glare alone almost made the bandit want to wet himself but for the sake of quick death he gave Laxus all the information he requested despite how weird what he asked for was.**_

" _ **You're in the underworld a separate dimension or world from Earth and heaven, it's March 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **year 2016, there are multiple kinds of currency it depends on where you are on Earth and I am a reincarnated devil" the now known devil stated in panic while Laxus eyes narrowed in a mixture of suspicion and confusion.**_

" _ **Reincarnated Devil?" he asked in a curious tone, "Yes, due to the lack of pure blooded devils they invented a system known as evil pieces that can be used on those who are dying or even still alive to convert them into halfblooded reincarnated devils; it all to increase their numbers." The devil answered clearing up some confusion.**_

" _ **I imagine that when these devils reincarnate people it forms some sort of pact?" Wendy asked making her way over beside Laxus. "Yes, the evil pieces can only be given to high ranking devils, they use these pieces to form Peerages of half-bloods that serve them, they are the master or more accurate the king as the evil pieces' function in a similar fashion to chess pieces" the devil revealed as he shook uncontrollable due to fear and the lightning flowing through his body.**_

" _ **Then where is your master?" Wendy asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion not liking the sounds of this evil piece system, to both her and Laxus it sounded like a form of slavery, sure you another chance at life but at what cost a portion of your humanity and most likely a normal life style. "We're different from normal reincarnated devils, we abandoned our masters becoming what are known as stray devils; we couldn't live our lives taking orders from those pure-bloods who act all high and mighty, to them we're nothing but expendable beings" the devils voice had a mixture of sadness and anger mixed through it.**_

" _ **If that's the case I assume by abandoning your Master or king whatever you call them means you're being hunted for betraying them?" Laxus asked in a tired tone getting a simple nod from the devil before he dropped him to the ground. "You say we're in the underworld but I feel very much alive, care to explain?" Laxus asked just wanting to get a straight answer to avoid any more confusion from rearing its head.**_

" _ **That's because you're not dead, if you were you would have ended up in hell a completely separate existence from the underworld, although how you two got here is beyond me" the devil admitted getting a nod of understanding from the pair. Both Laxus and Wendy for the next few minutes got more answers they required until they were certain about everything.**_

 _ **The devil was about to plea for his life, well that was before he stiffened when he felt magic power emanating from the blonde, "Thank you for your co-operation but after what you intended to do to Wendy here I'm afraid co-operation isn't enough to spare your life, I'll make this quick" Laxus muttered in a deadly tone before lightning struck the devil head on ending his life.**_

" _ **We better get going after hearing all that and considering the random lightning strikes I'm sure that those pure blooded devils will be arrive soon to inspect what has happened" Wendy said getting a nod from her guild master before they took off from the scene unaware that just minutes later that a certain crimson haired devil and his silver haired maid arrived on that same scene.**_

 **Flash back**

From the information they had gathered from the devil Laxus and Wendy had been looking for a way to get to this Earth place he had mentioned, from the information it appeared as though there were few humans aware of magic, the existence of devils and the other factions he mentioned. However, there efforts in getting there had been fruitless, in fact in the last 3 months all they had been doing was wondering around and fending off anyone or thing that attacked them.

"We really do need to find a way out of this place but I don't think those devils would take too kindly to the people who have been going around killing a bunch of strays" Laxus said in an annoyed fed up tone while giving a very tired and not literally, deathly looking Wendy a piggyback up a hill. "I'm sorry to burden you like this, it's just too damn hot to move" Wendy said in an equally exhausted and drowsy tone.

Whatever hill they had been climbing it felt like they had been doing so for days on end and the searing heat didn't make it any easier. It wasn't the weather that was annoying Laxus at the moment, his annoyance was caused by the fact that everything looked the god damn fucking same, he could have sworn he passed that same talking mushroom three times already.

"Don't worry about it Wendy, you're pretty light so it's no problem" Laxus said in a kind tone, he smiled when he heard the light sounds of snoring signalling Wendy falling asleep. It brought him peace of mind knowing that she could have maybe a few hours' peaceful sleep, something that as of late they have not been getting much of due to the fact that no matter where they went they ran into stray devils who tried to rob them of whatever possessions they had.

After being here for little more than two weeks the two dragonslayers had discovered that devils were very selfish creatures be they pure-blooded devils or reincarnated devils, they hadn't actually come across devils that carried any positive intentions and well it was enough to push Wendy to the point where she wouldn't hesitate anymore when it came to survival.

"It's getting late, better find shelter before any monsters start gathering" the lightning mage muttered to himself before he hastened his pace to get up the hill which was starting to seem more like a mountain at this point. He could see several sets of glowing eyes in the forestry around him but they were nothing to worry about, the aura they gave off was one of fear which meant there was something here that was scaring all of them and that was what he would have to watch out for.

It had taken him another hour or two to get to the top of the hill or mountain in his opinion with Wendy sleeping the whole way, but something was off. **"Something doesn't feel right"** Laxus couldn't help but think as he approached an extremely large cave.

He was about to place Wendy down against one of its walls when he felt an abnormally large power level one he hadn't come across since the likes of Zeref although this one was indeed more powerful than the black mage's but it wasn't in the league of Acnologia. It was accompanied by an unmistakeable presence one that still to this day shook him to his very core…the presence of a dragon.

Acting immediately on instinct he took Wendy up in his arms before leaping back from the mouth of the cave, his heart was beating erratically due to all his past experiences involving dragons and he wasn't going to chance it with another one. Much to Laxus' surprise he spotted a small pair of pale blue glowing eyes in the darkness of the cave, he was so mesmerised by them that he didn't even notice their owner walking out of the cave.

Said owner being a tall beautiful, busty, long darkish blue haired **(slightly lighter than Wendy's)** woman which if he could have afforded to would have caused the lightning mages jaw to drop. However, the expression on this woman's face was not a welcoming one and set the lightning dragonslayer on edge causing him to hold Wendy protectively, there was no doubting this feeling; it was indeed that of a dragon and from what he had heard Acnologia could turn from human form to dragon as he wanted so who wasn't say this woman wasn't similar to the dragon of the apocalypse or a dragon with the ability to turn into a human, they were in a different world after all.

"What would two humans be doing in my part of the Underworld?" the woman questioned in an authoritive tone making Laxus grit his teeth while trying to think of a smart answer. "Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?" Laxus asked but to his surprise he received a laugh. "I might if I was stupid, no I find quite strange that two mere humans could survive in the underworld by themselves" the woman replied in an amused tone.

"No normal humans could wind up in the underworld without getting killed by devils, strays or the various monsters that live here" the woman continued in a knowing tone closing her eyes as she slowly stepped towards Laxus who dared not make any sudden movement to run. It was at this point Wendy decided to wake up.

"La...hhhaaaaaahhh…xus?" Wendy yawned out temporarily gaining Laxus' attention before he returned it to the approaching woman, well dragon. Wendy then noticed Laxus was holding her bridal style making her face turn bright red before jumping literally two metres into the air in embarrassment.

"Well now that the other one is awake maybe I can get some answers" Wendy heard a calm calculating voice say making her turn to face who when Laxus now looked between the two could pass for Wendy's mother hell, probably even her older sister at that. "Okay you, the little one mind explaining why your both human but I can sense incredible magic coming from you two, and your names as well?" the woman asked this time going to Wendy for answers.

"When asking for someone's name it's polite to give your own first" Wendy replied causing Laxus to internally shriek could the sky dragon not feel the amount of magic this woman had, let alone the fact she was most probably, certainly a dragon in human form; perhaps she was till drowsy from sleep. Much to Laxus' relief he saw the suspected dragon smirk before shrugging.

"I suppose you're right, my name is Tiamat the Karma Chaos Dragon King" the now known Tiamat revealed shocking Wendy "Bollucks" Laxus could only curse at this information, a dragon king was all they needed right now.

"Okay I've given my name, now it your turn and remember to answer my questions" Tiamat said in an authoritive tone as she stood only a few metres from the pair, but then she noticed Laxus stepping in front of Wendy making her already present smirk widen. "Awfully protective of the girl aren't we, what is she your girlfriend?" Tiamat said in a rhetorical manner but the reaction she got was priceless, the blonde nearly choked on the air he was breathing and the young teen's face grew several shades of scarlet.

"W-w-what n-no we're not like that, he's like an older brother to me" Wendy frantically waved her hands about in defence this time making a devious smirk different from those before make its way across her beautiful face as she started to strut up towards Laxus with a noticeable sway in her hips. She didn't stop until she was face to face with the blonde and pointed one of her sharp fingernails into Laxus chest electing a little blood while using her other freehand to cup his face and pull it down slightly so he had a damn good view of her very impressive cleavage.

"Well if that's the case then he's ripe for the picking, I mean it's not every day you come across a human this handsome with this much magic power…it's interesting" Tiamat said in a sultry tone before licking the blood of her finger and if Laxus said he wasn't turned on by her display he would be a mother fucking liar.

" **She's a dragon, she's a dragon, she's a fucking dragon!"** the lightning mage screamed in his head while trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't just the fact she was a dragon that was the problem it was the fact he was still very much in love with Mirajane and felt that being attracted to another woman was the same as betraying his feeling for her. Who knew Laxus was so old fashioned like that?

Seeing Tiamat's display was almost the breaking point for Wendy, no not because she was jealous but because she still had a very innocent mind as she herself had never seen such a seductive display never mind the fact she hadn't even kissed any one yet herself.

"So your names and my answers?" Tiamat asked with a quirked eyebrow, releasing a sigh Laxus relented the information seeing as there was no point keeping it from the dragon king. "My name is Laxus Dreyar and this is Wendy Marvel, like you said we're not normal humans; we're not even from this world" Laxus admitted so easily much to Wendy surprise and Tiamat's interest.

"Hoh now you have my attention, continue" the dragon king said in a very interest tone as she started circling the pair, "We're from a world known as Earthland a place full humans with the abilities to use magic, those with magic form guilds either light, dark or independent guilds; I suppose you could consider dark guilds the equivalent to this worlds groups of stray devils as they are full of mages who carry out illegal jobs such as assassination requests" Laxus continued causing Tiamat to quirk a brow in interest.

"Every guild has a symbol, me and Wendy belong to the same guild Fairy tail" Laxus said before lifting up his shirt revealing his tribal tattoo with his guild mark underneath it, Tiamat's eyes scanned over both while also stealing some glances at his well-defined muscular torso. "That all very interesting and all but it doesn't exactly explain how you as humans both have so much magic specifically you, blondie" Tiamat said while giving Laxus a not so welcome nickname.

"Well that would because of the type of magic we use, in Earthland there is an abundance of magic types ours is classified as a rare type of magic also known as lost magics, which are usually more powerful forms of magic, ours is one of the most powerful" this time it was Wendy who found the confidence to finally speak up.

"But it isn't just because of our magic that we have such high levels of magic power, we've been through a lot that's required us to get this strong in order to survive back in Earthland we aren't even the most powerful magic users around, Laxus would be amongst them as on the continent we live on he holds the number one position known as wizard saint, a title given to the ten strongest wizards on the continent" Wendy said her voice hinted with a bit of pride which didn't go unnoticed by Laxus.

"Wendy that's all it is, a title it means nothing if I can't protect those important to me" Laxus said as he clenched his fists in anger, a look of pain making its way onto his face. While it did sound impressive, Tiamat had to admit the blonde had a good way of perceiving it, a title which is worth nothing against an enemy. It is title's like that which make their owners complacent at where they stand making them vulnerable. Laxus' view however showed he was aware of this and wasn't complacent with this title and wanted more.

"That's quite impressive but what type of magic do you two use?" the dragon king asked curiously, the way the blue haired teen talked it up makes it sound quite formidable. Before Laxus could stop her from revealing it Wendy had already spoke. "Our magic allows us to use our element to attack, consume it to replenish our magic, breath it, makes our bodies more dragon like by giving us dragon like qualities…" now Tiamat was really interested she had never heard of a magic that gave anyone let alone humans' dragon like qualities.

"My element is sky and Laxus' is Lightning, we use what in our is called Dragonslayer magic…b-b-but having the magic doesn't actually guarantee that you'll be able to slay a dragon it just gives you a slight advantage against them" Wendy had gotten so wrapped up in her pride as a dragonslayer that she had developed over the years she forgot she was talking to a dragon and when she felt Tiamat radiating some of her power she immediately went about fixing things.

"Please here us out, we wouldn't willingly slay a dragon if it were possible; we've only ever fought dragons to protect ourselves and the people we cared about but we've never actually slain a dragon before!" Laxus tried to reason with the dragon king luckily it seemed to help calm her down but her magic had not completely settled.

"Wendy as well as four other dragonslayers actually had their magic taught to them by dragons in our world as ironic as it sounds, but it was for the purpose of killing the greatest threat to humanity, he was a dragonslayer himself but he lost control of his powers and needlessly killed thousands of innocents; he only cared about destruction and death" Laxus revealed causing Tiamat's eyes to narrow in suspicion, "His name was Acnologia, due to using so much of his magic he became a dragon himself but he could freely switch between human and dragon form" Laxus explained this time making Tiamat drop her aura completely although she now had a few other questions for the dragonslayers.

"What are you? How did you learn dragonslayer magic?" the dragon king asked Laxus before folding her arms under her already large breast making them look even bigger. Upon asking this Tiamat seen a look of hesitation on Laxus' face which only made her all the more curious. "Umm miss Tiamat that really isn't something Laxus likes to talk about" Wendy tried to persuade the dragon king off the painful topic.

"I'm different from Wendy, she's a 1st generation dragonslayer; those who learn directly from dragons. I'm a second generation dragonslayer" Laxus spoke up surprising Wendy and confusing Tiamat.

"2nd generation?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face causing Laxus to nod, "As a child I was extremely sickly and weak and most likely would have died, one day my father put a dragonslayer lacrima a crystallised form of magic particles into my body; it gave me the strength to survive and the ability to use Lightning dragonslayer magic however, my bastard of an old man only wanted to use me so that one day when the lacrima was strong enough he could harvest it for his own use" Laxus' voice held no emotion in it whatsoever making Tiamat curious, she believed that humans put family before everything else but Laxus had nothing but hate for his father.

"Okay but this dragon transformation, what's to say it won't happen to either of you when you use too much of your magic to defend yourself?" Tiamat immediately followed up with another question. This time Wendy chose to answer, "As children the dragons who taught us disappeared for seven years, during this time they transferred their souls into our bodies in order to create dragon anti-bodies that would prevent us from turning into dragons like Acnologia; Laxus' dragonslayer lacrima self produces the same anti-bodies which function exactly the same as mine" Wendy answered earning a nod from Tiamat.

"Okay I think I understand, now my final question why do I smell devil's blood on your hands?" Tiamat asked this time in an amused voice which didn't go unnoticed by the two slayers and Tiamat noticed the huff of anger Laxus let out. "Hoh not of fans of devils I see, good that makes three of us" Tiamat said a smirk plastering her face before she started formulating a plan in her head. "What gave it away?" Laxus asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world causing Tiamat to laugh.

"Tell you what let's make a deal" she offered causing Laxus to quirk a brow, "What kind of deal?" he asked in curiosity which was only raised when he seen the fanged smirk on her face. "This entire mountain and forest is my domain, I allow the other creatures and monsters to live here because they know who is in charge but recently gangs of stray devils have been venturing to close to my home; I'd like for you to annihilate them for me" Tiamat said in a sinister tone.

"What's in it for us?" surprisingly it was Wendy who asked this, it wasn't that she was fine with killing but stray devils were only going to be killed anyway and from what she had learned and witnessed of them over the last three months killing them herself rather than leaving them for high class devils was a kindness in her eyes as well as the eyes of many. Her question caused Tiamat to smirk before she began to strut around the duo before saying.

"I find you guys a way home and if I can't I'll put up with you seeing as you both have a little dragon in you"

 **Chapter end**

 **Another chapter done and note that although it seems like it I haven't confirmed or chosen any pairing for this yet I'm going to give it a few chapters before I confirm what sort of pairing it'll be, at any rate next chapter will most likely involve Sirszech, Rias and her peerage as well as a time skip sort of thing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3 Triple Dragons

**Okay we are back with chapter three, so I'll state this beforehand like at the end of the first chapter I haven't decide how strong Laxus or Wendy are in this fic as I'm trying to compare how strong they're after one years' training, figure out how strong they would be after doing similar training after three years. So although they might seem over the top op I might have a way to explain it in another chapter**

"I find you guys a way home and if I can't I'll put up with you seeing as you both have a little dragon in you"

Both Laxus and Wendy looked to each other before looking back towards the dragon king, there seemed to be something that she wasn't telling them, even if she hated devils removing them from the arena seemed like a pretty low price for putting up with them if she couldn't find a way to send them back home.

"Before we even consider that deal how about you tell us the real reason why you're going to help us" Laxus said making Tiamat smirk, "Hoh clever and strong, I like that; fine if it will make you trust me more" the dragon king said before taking a breath in. "As I told you I am a dragon king or well I should say former dragon king" Tiamat revealed making Wendy and Laxus narrow their eyes.

"I had a little falling out with one or two of the four Satan's in this world which resulted in my title being taken from me" Tiamat continued own shocking the dragonslayer duo. From what they had gathered about this world there were four Satan's but whether their power matched up to a dragon was a complete mystery to them. "It wasn't the result of a physical fight but more so by way of repercussions of my actions" Tiamat admitted with shrug.

"Okay so if I've got this right, you want us to exterminate the strays in your territory because you had a falling out with the one of the devil kings or whatever they are called?" Laxus asked in an exhausted tone, he really just wanted a straight answer with no side story or background info, just a simple reason for her wanting of this.

"That's mainly the reason, but it's more to do with the facts that I general hate devils, they've made home in my territory without my permission and of course for my own amusement" the former dragon king said before a smirk made its way onto her face "Plus" Tiamat paused as she started making her way closer towards an unmoving Laxus. When she was straight up in his face she ran her talon like nail down the lightning mage's face, tracing the lightning bolt scar. "I'm interested in you"

By this time Wendy's face had gone full flush at how Tiamat was acting but especially how she said the last part. Even Laxus wasn't unaffected as although it was small there was a pink hue present on his face. "We'll do it" Wendy said surprising Laxus slightly.

"But if you can't find us a way home then you'll keep your word and 'put up with us'?" Wendy asked to which Tiamat nodded. "Of course dragons honour their word, consider yourselves lucky; if you were devils I would have killed you on the spot but if I had to choose I'd rather put up with humans rather than devils, you're such an interesting race" Tiamat admitted but she sounded quite childish.

"Alright now that you've agreed let the extermination begin"

 **A few weeks later**

Currently we find ourselves located at a very large castle in the underworld, said castle was property of the Gremory family and one of the four Satans; Sirszech Gremory. The red haired devil king was lucky enough to have a mountain of paper work all to himself. "What the hell is with all this paper work, my brain can't keep up!" now it was rare for him to lose his cool but then again never ending paper work would make anyone even with the patience of a saint lose their cool.

"Grayfia are they here yet we need to address this situation at the heart of the matter?" the red haired devil asked his maid/wife Grayfia Lucifage. "Yes Lord Sirszech, your sister and her peerage as well as your other guest have arrived and are making their way here now" Grayfia revealed causing Sirszech to bare a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it, you will continue to sit here a do paper work until they step foot through that doorway" Grayfia said in a very threatening manner while pointing a frozen blade at the Maou's throat before he could get up and make his way to his guests or primarily his sister as nearly everybody knew the crimson haired devil was a major sis-con.

So after in Sirszech's own words a tortuous eternity of a wait his Sister Rias Gremory, her peerage and his other guest came in through the doors. "I still don't get why this asshole had to tag along" one Issei Hyodou who also happened to be the host of the Red Dragon Emperor complained as he motioned to a white haired teen who appeared to be the same age as Issei but was a good bit taller than him.

"Because you idiot, I was called upon just like you, need I remind you I am also a devil of the Underworld" Vali Lucifer responded in an annoyed voice. Vali just so happened to be the host of the White Dragon Emperor making him the mortal rival of the red dragon emperor and by extension Issei. Although Vali could have hoped for a rival who was less annoying, less perverted and smarter but then that might have been hoping a bit too much.

"Good you're all here, thank you for coming" Sirszech greeted them in a neutral tone before his expression turned serious alerting them all just to how bad or what kind of situation they were getting into. "I'll get straight down to business, as I'm sure you're aware the recent numbers of stray devils have risen in the few months" the crimson haired Satan said before pausing to see everyone nod in agreement.

"Well currently those numbers have been declining by way of extermination with no clear indicator of who or what caused it" Sirszech revealed causing a few people in the room to go wide eyed at what he said. "But how does that concern us? They're strays, sooner or later they'd be dealt with anyway" Vali asked in a slightly confused tone, there was something Sirszech wasn't telling them.

"You're right as strays they would be dealt with accordingly, but and keep in mind this is only hunch but by marking out where these stray devils have been killed it marks out the territory of one of the underworlds most powerful beings; so tell me what do any of you know about Tiamat the Karma chaos dragon?" Sirszech's voice took on a whole new level of seriousness.

"She's the strongest dragon king with power comprehendible to that of the four Satan's if not more when enraged, but above that nothing else" Rias revealed in an unsettled voice not liking where this was going. It was now Issei's arm glowed green before a voice spoke from within it. **"While that is true she also has an undying hatred for devils in general but even more so for me and the white one, right Albion"** Ddraig called out to his white counterpart causing him to laugh slightly before Vali's arm glowed a blue colour.

" **She's definitely a piece of work, if he's getting at what I think he is then some of us definitely won't survive this, especially if she notices us"** Albion said in a slightly amused voice which resulted in Rias' group paling but Vali just smirked. "All of that is true except for one minor detail, due to reason; the information of which I am not at liberty to divulge Tiamat has been forcefully stripped of her dragon king title" Sirszech revealed and this even Albion and Ddraig were shocked at the revelation.

"So you're saying that because of that Tiamat is killing off these strays as they pass into her territory, but if that's wouldn't that make it dangerous to send us in?" Rias asked out of concern for her peerage. "Remember I said to keep in mind it was only a hunch, we can't be certain this is Tiamat's doing; while the killings have occurred in her territory there is nothing to say it was Tiamat herself" Sirszech replied in a calm tone.

"However, if Tiamat isn't the cause of all this then you must not let your guard down, whoever or whatever is doing this is dangerous, while it might only be strays for now there now telling of when it might move onto ordinary devils. But in the event it is Tiamat take this crystal; if it is her and she attacks then smash and it while teleport me directly to you, I'll hold her off while you prepare a teleportation circle" Sirszech continued on as he handed his sister a small red cuboid shaped crystal.

"It's probably best that you teleport to the edge of the familiar forest, Tiamat occupies a mountain cave at the highest point in the forest; like most dragons she presumably spends the majority of her time in her cave as dragon's don't need to feed very often" Grayfia advised the group before they made their own teleportation seals, Rias using her family one for herself and her peerage while Vali created one for himself.

"I wish you the best of luck and should something go wrong you know what to do" the crimson haired Satan said to the disappearing group who just nodded in return.

 **Edge of the Familiar forest.**

The familiar forest was a wondrous place, like its name suggest it was a forest full of familiars which devils would come to pick out. "Why here of all places, the memory of my fallen partner slimetarro are coming rushing back!" Issei comically broke down upon arrival confusing some of the other members of Rias' peerage as well as Vali. "What the hell is this moron talking about?"

"Well you see a while back I took Issei and Asia here to get their familiars, Asia ended up getting a Sprite dragon but Issei chose one that I didn't approve of" Rias replied to Vali, sweat dropping at the memory of the horrible green slime. "Really what was it?" this time it was Xenovia who spoke up in interest. "It was a slime that specifically melted clothes off and nothing else" Rias revealed sounding a little aggravated, Vali almost face palmed at the revelation and Xenovia's mind went to a different place.

"Truly the most noble and honourable of creatures, alas are partnership was never meant to be" Issei said still comically crying, but at this point you really couldn't tell if it was for theatrics or if her was being dead serious, everyone tended to believe it was the latter.

"Can we just get on with this? I've had enough stupidity for today" Vali said as he started to move forward, "Is there a plan as to how we're going to do this?" Kiba asked his King wondering if there was a better approach. "I believe it would be best to approach this under the pretence that it is Tiamat that is causing this" Rias replied but it only earned a snort from Vali.

"Do you think that is the wrong approach?" she asked sarcastically not really wanting to hear his response. "I do, consider the damage me and Issei can cause using our balance breaker then combine that and multiply it by a scale of ten and you might have a fraction of what the strongest dragon king is capable of, there is nowhere I can see that type of damage and even if there was I believe your brother and the other Satans' would have found out by now; we're definitely not in a straight out sense dealing with Tiamat, most likely something else" Vali responded in a neutral tone and as much as she hated to admit it his logic seemed sound.

"Okay then for now we split up, that way we cover more ground but for safety's sake we stay within a few hundred metres of each other" Akeno suggested earning a nod from the entire group. "Okay Asia you go with Akeno and Gasper you're with me, everyone else pick a direction and fan out" Rias said before everyone readied themselves and moved out.

 **With Issei**

A few minutes after splitting up from the other Issei was traversing the Familiar forest donning his balance break. It didn't take him long before he got a sight that before becoming a devil would have turned his stomach inside out but now he uncomfortably accustomed to; the bodies of strays scattered across the forest floor.

"Guess I'm on the right track better get Rias and the other" Issei said before he went to turn back in the other direction but as he did so he heard rustling in the treeline not far from him causing him to turn and face it before he heard…a sneeze.

" **DRAGON SHOT!"**

Not wasting any time Issei shot off an orb of green energy towards the treeline causing an explosion seen by all his group. Making his way over to his handy work, he had expected that to do the trick but he was dead wrong and even in his armour he felt the punch that connected with the side of his helmet which sent him skidding back.

"W-what the hell?" the brown haired teen couldn't help but ask, his vision was blurry for a few seconds. But when it returned he was met with a sight that got him to go…well full on perverted Issei. He thought with all the beautiful bombshells he was surrounded with every day he had seen his fair share but this was some next level shit. The long silky blue hair, hourglass figure, cute face and better yet she looked no older than him but still had the body of a super model.

"What the hell are you doing here, who are you!?" Wendy asked aggressively shocking Issei out of his perverted daze. But before he could respond Issei noticed the blood staining her clothing and her pale skin, blood that wasn't here own. "Dammit, and here I thought I hit the jackpot" Issei cursed at releasing that it was this girl who did this. **"Maybe I can convince Rias to spare her"**

"Answer me before I have to use force" Wendy threatened as air started to condense and circle around her fists. "Hey now calm down, I'll answer you but I have questions of my own" Issei said waving his hands in protest. "I came here with my friends to check out who was killing off all the strays, my name is Issei Hyodou; all I want to know is if you did this and why?" Issei continued on as he gestured behind to the bodies behind him.

"Yeah that was me, but I'm only doing what I have to in order to go home; I knew some of you devils would come but I didn't think it would be for a while yet" Wendy revealed slightly confusing Issei but he didn't have time to question her when he saw her raise her hand to the sky and felt the amount of magic coming off her.

" **Sky Dragon's Raging Twister!"** the clouds started to darken and swirl around each other before gradually picking up pace and rapidly descending in a tornado like fashion to the ground. The weight of his balance breaker kept Issei cemented to the ground but the force of the winds were so strong they ripped chunks of earth and tree out from the ground before dragging them into the twister and bombarding Issei with them.

" **What the hell is up with this chick's magic, I've never experienced wind magic as strong as this before"** Issei shouted in his head as he was battered by various pieces of debris. **"Dragon Shot!"** once again Issei shot off the green orb towards Wendy through the twister but not in an attempt to strike but to shift her attention from maintaining her attack. Luckily for Issei he managed just that as Wendy dodged out of the way of the explosive attack.

"Issei!" said brown haired teen turned his attention towards the source of the multiple voices shouting out to him. Wendy could only curse under her breathe as she saw three more devils coming towards her, one with red hair, another with long black hair and finally what looked like a white version of the guy she was just fighting.

"Don't tell me you were having trouble with this girl Red Dragon Emperor?" Vali said to Issei, his voice full of condescension. "Oi! She's tougher than she looks!" Issei argued in his defence. "Yeah well then I guess we'll see" was all Vali responded with.

"Why can't you devils just leave me alone, I just want to go home!" Wendy growled out causing Rias to narrow her eyes. "And how does killing all these strays help with that?" the red head asked suspiciously causing Wendy to grit her teeth. "Who cares? Let's just finish this up" Vali said before charging at Wendy.

" **He's fast!"** Wendy couldn't help but think as she narrowly dodged his punch; however, she was unable to dodge the follow up kick. "Tch not bad, looks like I'll have to go all out" Wendy snickered before her fangs started to elongate, her hair and eyes turned pink and feather like protrusions appeared from her wrists, ankles and shoulder blades.

"W-what the hell is up with this transformation?" Vali as well as Rias and the others were mesmerised by the transformation. **"Higher Enchantment; Sky Arms X Sky Armour X Sky Vernier!"** Wendy shouted out bringing the group of devils back to reality when they noticed Wendy already substantial power double maybe even triple.

"Is she some kind of enchanter or something?" Akeno asked with a worried edge to her voice as they were all staring the pinkette down. In a split second there was a slight gust of wind before Wendy faded out of existence shocking them all. "Wait where did she go, did she run away?" Issei asked but a swift kick to the back of his head answered his question.

"No, she's just that fast it looks like she's disappearing" Rias said through gritted teeth, whoever this girl was she was smart and had obviously been through her own fair share of tough battles. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** turning to the source of the shout Rias, Akeno, Asia, Issei, Vali and Gasper were met by a tornado of wind. "The power of her attacks it's on a completely different level than from before" Issei grunted out as he and Vali stood their ground protecting Rias and the others from the full force of the attack.

" **Vali you hit, use your divine dividing!"** Albion shouted as the blue gems on his armour glowed causing Vali to nod.

" **DIVIDE!"**

" **DIVIDE!"**

" **DIVIDE!"**

" **DIVIDE!"**

" **DIVIDE!"**

Albion's voice echoed throughout the forest, with each shout the force of Wendy's attack became less and less making her eyes widen as she sensed Vali's power increasing. "I can't believe this little kid had that much power in one attack, I feel…ugh; What's wrong with me?" Vali said cockily at the start as he began to stride towards Wendy before his voice took on a pained tone and he fell to his knees clutching his stomach in pain.

"Asia quickly heal him!" Rias shouted towards her bishop, meanwhile Issei looked towards his gauntleted fist, **"Ddraig what's wrong with him?"** Issei asked Ddraig telepathically but Ddraig didn't even know himself. **"I don't know, in all the time I battled against the white one, Albion's power never affected him like this; It's almost as if that girls power is a poison to Albion, we need to finish her off quick"** Ddraig warned his vessel who just nodded dumbly.

"You guys are really starting to piss me of…whoa!" Wendy started but was interrupted as she had to dodge a mass of swords erupting out of the ground. "Kiba, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko; alright now we have this in the bag!" Issei shouted as he pumped his gauntleted fist up as if in victory.

"Underestimating me is the worst possible idea any if you could have right now, I've fought enemies more powerful than all of you combined and then some!" Wendy said in an irritated tone before she flared her magic up causing a green aura outlined by that of here previous buffs to emanate from her body making the ground underneath her crack and lift up around her.

"Think you're tough then try this on for size!" Issei shouted out before he too was surrounded by a green glow as his gauntlet shouted out boost a total of five times, **"Promotion Queen; Dragon Burst!"** the red dragon emperor shouted out as his chest plate opened up and split in two revealing a larger green gem that shone brightly before firing off a powerful blast that made his previous attacks look pathetic in comparison.

However, Wendy wasn't frightened by the attack in the slightest. No Wendy stood her ground much to Rias and her group's disbelief, "Surely she doesn't intend to take it head on, it'll kill her!" Rossweisse shouted in total disbelief, **"Even a high class devil would be lucky to survive that"**

Finally, Wendy moved; not to escape but to adjust her stance. Wendy had one arm extended out in front of her and the other behind her with both her hands coated in a shining green light. With her hand extending forward she stopped the attack despite it pushed her back gradually but nonetheless when everyone seen her blocking Issei's attack with one hand and sufficiently holding her own against it their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

" **Dragonslayer Secret Art…"**

Wendy shouted out but at the mention of dragonslayer both Ddraig and Albion although none could see them widened their eyes in shock, a dragonslayer was unheard of except in myth but, it might explain why Vali felt pain upon absorbing her power.

" **Light Shattering Sky Drill!"**

Punching her other free hand into the blast Wendy sent a laser like beam of white energy forward completely splitting Issei's attack down the middle causing the said brown haired teen to freeze in fear before the attack collided with him causing him to cry out in pain before he crashed through a few trees and landed with a painful thud into the ground causing his friends to worry greatly for his safety.

"Issei, here let me heal you" Asia offered as a green glow emanated from her hands while the other stood protectively in front of them, even Vali who was back on his feet was there, but he just wanted another crack at the blue haired recently turned pink haired teen.

However, Wendy gravely misjudged how much magic she used and keeping her dragon force active right now was proving difficult. "Time for a snack" she suddenly said confusing everyone greatly before their eyes widened for the twentieth time that day as they saw the girl inhaling large amount of air.

"Is she eating air?" Koneko asked in disbelief, "*Burp*, wow that hit the spot; that should keep me going for a while" Wendy said with a very unceremonious burp at the start. **"She replenished her magic power!"** Albion warned causing the group to narrow their eyes as they all got into battle stances. Wendy then charged forward but she found herself frozen in place unable to move. "Alright Gasper great work, now everyone attack!" Rias shouted before all of her peerage members attacked Wendy with Kiba and Xenovia getting the first hits in knocking Wendy back by a substantial amount.

Although there surprised when that they drew no blood but summed it up to one of her enchantments when they noticed a blue aura shatter around her. Now it was Koneko's and Rossweisse's turn, cocking her fist back Koneko slammed into the ground causing her to spit out blood before Rossweisse followed up with an axle kick to which Wendy barely got a guard up in time but was still forced deeper into the ground.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted to her queen who nodded in response before she raised her hands to the sky and Rias herself gathered her family's signature destruction magic in one hand. The pair then simultaneously fired off their attacks with Rias' destruction magic barrelling towards a barley standing Wendy and Akeno's lightning to rain down from the heavens on top of her resulting in a large explosion.

"That should finish her off, I doubt her body could have sustained that sort of attack" Rias stated turning on her heels. "I t-told you not to under estimate me" Wendy shakily breathed out causing Rias to turn back towards her with a shocked expression. Although it was shakily, she was still standing which made Vali smirk, it showed just how strong this girl was. But then Wendy collapsed to the ground her injuries taking a heavy toll on her. Blood ran down over her right eye and from her lips, her body was heavily shaken up and she was pretty sure she had some internal bleeding.

Vali, Rias and her peerage walked up towards the still conscious teen, "She's too dangerous to be kept alive, she's also the one who has been causing these incidents so she's guilty" Rias spoke getting a unanimous nod from everyone but Wendy was smirking which didn't go unnoticed by the red head. "What's so funny, do you find your own death that amusing?" Rias asked sarcastically but Wendy remained silent. "Akeno would you please?" the president asked her best friend and queen, "Of course; It's nothing personal I'm just following orders" Akeno replied turning her attention to Wendy for the last part noticed the now once again blue haired teen's smirk was still present.

"Who said I was alone" Wendy said before the sky grew frighteningly dark, thunder relentlessly resounded all around and lightning struck all around causing panic among the group. "Akeno aren't you getting carried away?" Issei asked the half devil, half fallen angel who seemed just as alarmed as the rest of the group. "This isn't me, me lightning magic is powerful but this is different" she stated before Vali walked up to Wendy, stopping a few feet away from her and extended his hand as a bright blue glow collected in his palm. "Tell me now, where are the others?!" Vali threatened but he soon got his answer when within the blink of an eye a large figure appeared between him and Wendy with its palm outstretched towards them followed by a resounding shockwave that sent Rias, Vali, Issei and the rest of the group flying back before they either skidded to a stop or landed safeishly on the ground.

"Sorry I'm late Wendy you okay" Laxus said turning his attention to his downed comrade, completely ignoring the devils for now which aggravated the so called superior species to no end. "Yeah, a little rest and I'll be back too normal in no time" Wendy half joked before Laxus "Make sure to get back out of the way, I'll take care of this mess" Laxus said kindly to the teen before she made her way slowly over towards the trees behind her.

Now that Wendy was a safe distance away Laxus turned his attention back to the group in front on him all of whom had adopted offensive stances. "So you're all legit devils and not strays? If that's the case I have no business with you" Laxus said dismissively and before anyone could say a word Laxus' expression turned serious. "However you harmed a member of my family so now I do have business with you" Laxus said sternly while glaring at the group in front of him.

"Hmm, you think the tough guy act is going to scare us?" Rias asked in a sarcastic manner trying to look undeterred by Laxus' glare. Now normally anyone who harms his family becomes his enemy with a death warrant attached to them, but this was different. The group in front of him was comprised of teens ranging from about the same age as Wendy to just slightly older, the exception was the armoured long whited haired woman but even at that she appeared no older than him, probably even younger at that.

"Hoh, you think this is just an act, well then I show you just how tough I am" Laxus declared in an uninterested tone. "Gasper now!" Rias shouted signalling for Gasper to use his powers to freeze Laxus in place. "W-what, I tried to freeze his time but it didn't even phase him" Gasper revealed shocking his fellow peerage members, "Is that even possible?" Issei nearly choked on his words as he clenched his fist in frustration, first the insanely powerful blue haired chick and now this.

"I'll admit there's a decent range of powers within this group, but if you struggled against Wendy then I'll tell you this, you don't have a hope in hell against me" Laxus' voice held no emotion whatsoever as he spoke to the now furious group of devils in front of him. "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US!" both Issei and Vali shouted before they charged Laxus who remained unmoving until their fists were mere centimetres away from his face. He parried the flurry of punches and kicks both sent his way not even breaking a sweat while doing so.

" **Boost!"**

" **Boost!"**

" **Boost!"**

" **Divide!"**

" **Divide!"**

" **Divide!"**

With Issei doubling his power every time Vali would Divide it taking the power for himself. However, even with this strategy implemented neither Heavenly Dragon could land a hit on the towering blonde. With one swift movement Laxus elbowed Vali in the face and drove his foot into Issei's stomach. Knocking both of them back toward Rias and the others.

"Seeing as you're all just a bunch of kids…and a teacher I presume, I think I'll let you off with a warning" Laxus said while Issei and Vali got up. "I'll show you my power and then you can decide whether or not you're willing to fight" the lightning dragon said before an unnatural pressure built up around him and the sky darkened to a darker than black shade.

"What's up with this pressure" Rias said through gritted teeth as she felt her knees staring to buckle under force Laxus was only beginning to exhibit. Soon a golden glow and arcing lightning which got Akeno's attention especially as the lightning and golden aura became wilder increasing the pressure in the area. "I think you need an eye opener, you need to know when to fight a battle and when to put away your sword and admit you're outclassed" now Laxus' voice was cold and calculation and in an instant there was an explosion of power that forced the group of devils back a few metres before it destroyed a large portion of the area around and beneath the lightning mage.

"You may have the two heavenly dragons, but as much as they boost and divide their own or my power it will never be enough to surpass my power!" Laxus voice sounded much deeper and more threatening than before as the pressure from his aura continued to lifted debris into the air. "I'll show you the difference in our skill levels" Laxus stated as the pressure continuously increased, the pressure got so much that it cracked the crystal Sirszechs gave Rias causing a bright light to shine resulting in Laxus dropping his aura.

In a matter of seconds Sirszechs appeared in front of the devils wearing his armour, a serious look adorning his face as he stared Laxus down. Although mildly surprised his opponent wasn't a dragon king the crimson haired devil king moved his attention to the injured but relieved group of devils behind him before swiftly deducing it was the man in front of him that caused it. Immediately Sirszechs' anger could be felt as his destruction magic pressed forward toward Laxus who noticed all in its path, the earth, rocks, plants everything turned to dust.

So with a surge of his own power Laxus caused a wall of Lightning to build up meeting the destruction magic head on, the two attacks struggled against one another much to the surprise of Rias and her peerage but especially Rias, she had never seen anyone hold their own against her brother whenever he was even remotely serious. Laxus was gonna make sure that this guy's magic didn't get anywhere near Wendy, in the state she was in now there's no telling what would happen although the lightning mage could guess what might happen.

Both fighters continued to force more power into their attacks but the force from neither giving way was causing large arcing strands of their retrospective power to veer off towards the sky and violent tremors which gained Tiamat's attention from her cave, seeing the display of powerful magic from one of her residents made her grin revealing her fangs.

"I must admit I'm awfully tempted"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it didn't seem too repetitive. I had fun writing it so that's what's important. At any rate I myself haven't determined how strong Laxus would be three years after the war and then also with the time he and Wendy have spent in the underworld.**

 **With Wendy I have an inkling of how strong she will be; I mean I'm still trying to think of new names and description for new moves and secret arts. At any rate let me know what you thought criticism is welcome but I would prefer constructive criticism**


End file.
